1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that receives a satellite signal transmitted from a positional information satellite and corrects displayed time based on the signal and relates also to a method for controlling display operation of the electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
To receive a satellite signal transmitted from a GPS (global positioning system) satellite and perform time correction based on the signal, it is necessary to acquire leap second information and reflect it in the time correction (see JP-A-2012-150061, for example).
The electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2012-150061 carries out a time correction process in which internal time is corrected by using received time information and when the internal time correction is not based on leap second information, leap second information is received and the internal time is corrected by using the received leap second information. The time displayed on the timepiece is then updated based on the corrected internal time.
Since the leap second information is transmitted at intervals of 12.5 minutes, the time correction process described in JP-A-2012-150061 requires a standby period of 12.5 minutes at longest to receive leap second information. A long period therefore elapses from the initiation of the time correction process to corrected time display operation, which means that a user undesirably cannot check corrected time during the period.